


Masks and Moonshine

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ballroom Dancing, Castles, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Human Castiel, King John Winchester, M/M, Orchestra, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Sex, Slow Dancing, Spit As Lube, Top Dean Winchester, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: There is a masquerade ball at the palace, hosted by King John (Winchester)Castiel, a blacksmith gets a plus one invitation from his cousin Gabriel and attends.





	1. The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With special thanks to Hollyblue2 for being my Beta on this first chapter (And thanks to the others that also offered). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Part 1 of 3. The Fluff.

Entering the grand ballroom Castiel was blown away, he’d never seen such elegance. Everything shone, bright and clean. He moved into the room, taking everything in with hungry eyes. He watched the orchestra for a while, applauding them along with the other guests after a particularly beautiful piece. He moved amongst the crowds, without aim until he spotted the royal’s on the stairs, the whole room quieted as King John and his two sons entered.

There was a small speech and applause and then King John moved through his guests, dancing with many different ladies. Shaking hands and laughing with many men. Castiel noticed how King John glanced back to the stairs frequently as he moved through the crowd, his eyes picking out his son’s to see what they were up to.

Castiel looked up from his position near the stairs to see the two Prince’s talking to each other and laughing. It seemed that no one was permitted to approach them on the staircase as a gaggle of women seemed to be waiting at the foot of the stairs, hoping to catch the attention of a Prince.

Prince Sam, Castiel knew was the taller of the two, his deep red suit and red mask were a little creepy in Castiel’s opinion, not that he would ever say such a thing out loud of course.

Prince Dean was wearing a black suit with a silver waistcoat underneath. He had a cape wrapped around his shoulders and a silver mask that covered half of his face.

They were stood on the wide open staircase, laughing softly as they looked out over the ballroom. There were many golden framed paintings lineing the walls and chandeliers hanging high from the ceiling, shining rainbows around the room from the light that poured through the crystal jewels.

The highly polished dark wooden floor shone in the light. There were men and woman in masks that matched their beautiful outfits, they were dancing and enjoying the music from the orchestra. Waiters were moving amongst the guests offering out glasses of champagne.

Castiel stood to the side of the staircase, unnoticed by either Prince as he was almost completely hidden by the marble supports of the stairs banister. He was watching the two Prince’s with fascination. He’d never been to a royal ball before but his cousin, the new palace chef had somehow managed to get him an invitation. 

“You look like a vampire with a cape on,” teased Prince Sam tugging on his brother’s outfit with a smile. 

“Better than you, my brother, you look like the devil, you’re meant to be trying to court a lady, not scare them away,” laughed the eldest Prince.

Castiel overheard their conversation and laughed. He couldn’t help it, hearing the two Princes bickering was amusing. He looked up, hoping he’d not been heard, but of course, both Princes were looking in his direction. For the first time that evening he was glad he’d chosen a full face mask. He had wanted to wear a half mask as he wasn’t used to wearing anything that covered his entire face and the mask felt a little rough against his skin. Unlike the royal’s, he hadn’t been able to afford a very expensive mask. His outfit of a shimmering blue material had cost more than he could really afford and he’d had to borrow some money from his cousin to be able to purchase the suit he wanted. He loved his outfit, the material was soft and warm and at least in his opinion, rather flattering.  Now, however, he could feel the heat rising from his own face under his mask as he blushed at having been caught laughing at the Princes. 

He ducked his head as Prince Dean approached, “forgive me, my lord.”

“That’s alright, as long as you were laughing at my half of the joke,” Prince Dean chuckled. “What’s your name?”

“My lord, I am no one of importance,” said Castiel bowing his head lower and feeling nervous. 

The Prince tilted his head slightly, Castiel was sure he could detect a frown behind the silver mask. “Well, no one of importance… I am Prince Dean Winchester,” the Prince bowed to Castiel before adding, “and I am at your service. Anyone willing to laugh at one of my jokes, especially at the expense of my brother has earned themselves some of my time and attention. That is unless you have company to get to?”

Castiel shook his head, unable to form words for a few seconds. “No my lord, I have no one"

“Very bold to attend a ball like this alone. They drive the ladies into a little frenzy, that’s why my brother and I were waiting on the stairs"

“Hiding?” Castiel smirked before berating himself internally for insinuating the Prince would hide.

“Most definitely. You should always know your hiding spots and exits at a ball,” he joked, looking at Castiel from behind his mask, “you never know who you’ll meet" 

“I’ve never attended any ball before,” said Castiel feeling very flustered under the attention of the Prince, “never mind a royal masquerade ball, It’s all very impressive, this room is exceptionally grand and the music is magnificent, your orchestra is tremendously talented.”

The Prince tilted his head, “yes, they are very good. So why aren’t you dancing?” 

“I…” Castiel floundered for something to say. He couldn’t use the excuse of dancing on his own, there were plenty of ladies here begging for the opportunity. He opted for light humor, hoping the Prince wouldn’t take it offensively, “I noticed you aren’t dancing either, your majesty"

The Prince chuckled, “that is true, but I haven’t found the right dance partner yet"

“Neither have I. It’s hard with everyone in masks, to know who you can approach that actually wants to be approached,” said Castiel thoughtfully, “perhaps this wasn’t a good idea for my first ball, I don’t know anyone”

“It was my father’s idea” said Prince Dean looking out over the room at the dancing couples.

“The King has a flair for the theatrics?” Castiel asked, careful to keep his voice clear of judgment. To be perfectly honest, he liked the masks, especially now that his was helping to hide his blush as the Prince spoke to him.

“The idea,” started Prince Dean, sounding frustrated, “was that myself and my brother would select our brides without the shallowness of appearance affecting our choices, that we would pick ladies based on other things, like their conversation, their intelligence and so on. Whilst I applaud the thought behind it, forming a bond on spoken words rather than looks,” the Prince paused and looked into Castiel’s eyes, “I am afraid I am going to have to disappoint my father. I simply am not seeking a bride. I don’t want a Queen… I desire the touch of a man.”  

“I desire the board shoulders, the stubbled jawline, the firm chest and the rough hands that only a man can wield,” he continued, his voice becoming low and almost teasing. “My father will be disappointed, but I would rather risk his disapproval than a lifetime of unhappiness.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say, should he tell the Prince, that he too preferred the company of men, that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts? Or would that be to forward? however, he was spared having to come up with a response when the orchestra finished playing their current piece and began a new melody.

“This was my mother's favorite piece of music,” said Prince Dean, thoughtfully casting a fond smile over to the orchestra,  “she and my father had their first dance to it at their wedding,”

Once again, Castiel wasn’t sure what to say, he knew the Queen had passed away many years ago but he could still see the echo of pain in the prince’s eyes as he remembered his mother.

“Edelweiss?” He asked as he suddenly recognized the piece and the prince nodded with a wary half smile. Castiel ducked his head, “I am sorry for your loss, my lord.”

“Thank you, but let’s not dwell on such a bitter topic on an otherwise joyous evening. Would you care to dance with me?” He asked, holding out one hand to Castiel, bowing slightly and tucking his other hand behind his back neatly, “please?”

Castiel’s heart fluttered. Dance with the prince? Was this evening real? He’d happened across an invitation by sheer luck and yet, now… Here he was being asked to dance by a prince, he forced his nerves down and accepted the offered hand.

“Of course, you’re majesty,” he smiled as Prince Dean gently lead him to the dance floor. Nerves and excitement chasing each other around his head as he came to a halt in front of the prince. He might only be able to the prince’s eyes, but there was more truth in those eyes than a thousand faces, more genuine interest than he’d ever received before.

The prince altered his position so one of his hands held up Castiel’s and his other slipped around Castiel’s waist, pulling him lightly forward so they were pressed against each other.  Castiel to took a sharp breath, which the prince smiled at. They danced, slowly weaving and turning, Prince Dean raising one arm higher to allow Castiel to turn under it in an elegant twirl.

They barely noticed the other guests moving out of their way, or the eyes on them, their own eyes locked on each other as they moved gracefully together over the floor in an almost perfect circle of space created for them by the other guests.

Prince Dean gripped Castiel’s waist a little tighter and Castiel felt himself blush under his mask. Thankful once again to be hidden from the prince. His fingers held on to the prince’s hand as tightly as he dared and he could feel every point of contact between his body and of the prince’s as though it was highlighted with the tingling sensation of attraction.

The song was played beautifully, each note struck a new place inside Castiel that unlocked a new emotion. He was dancing with a Prince. A kind, handsome Prince. He was in another man’s arms, being twirled and spun carefully, he was dancing on a cloud. It was like magic. He felt like he could reach out and pluck a star from the sky he was so high.

As the song drew to a close, Castiel’s heart ached. Why couldn’t it go on forever? Maybe his feet would not allow him to dance so long, but his heart wished to be held in the prince’s arms forever. He wanted to get lost in the green gleam of his eyes and explore the mind beyond. He realized the closeness of the prince and the emotion of the music was getting to him, he shyly gestured toward the seats at the edge of the room and the prince nodded, breaking his hold on Castiel to allow him to lead the way to the chairs. Castiel sat, feeling the need to calm down.

“Forgive me, my lord. I am not used to dancing"

“And yet you do it so well" remarked the prince taking a seat next to him and allowing him to catch his breath as he watched the other guests fill the space they had left on the dance floor

“Your brother seems to enjoy dancing too,” said Castiel, spotting the other prince and pointing him out to Prince Dean when he turned to look at him. “You both dance divinely"

Prince Dean’s eyes find his brother in the flurry of couples moving together, he’s dancing with a lady in a white gown, the feathers creating the look of a swan. Her long blond hair flows down her back in curls and although her mask covers her face she moves with such grace she could only be referred to as beautiful.

“That is Lady Jessica,” stated the prince fondly, “she and my brother seem quite taken with each other, wouldn’t you say?” 

“They make a handsome couple,” Castiel nodded. He startled slightly as the prince stood up and turned to him. 

“Would you care to take a walk with me in the moonshine?” Asked the Prince, nodding his head towards the door and holding out a hand expectantly. 

“Moonshine?” Castiel slid his hand into the gloved one of the prince. His stomach twinging a little in excitement at the contact. The prince turned and wrapped Castiel’s hand over his arm, leading him through the other guests toward the doors to the gardens.

Prince Dean smiled, “well, that’s what I call it, ever since I was little and my father was explaining to me how the moon had no light of its own, that it borrows its light from the sun. The sun by day, sending its light to the moon, the moon by night shining it back - almost like waving. So I questioned why at night, the moon’s glow that lit up the castle grounds was called _moonlight_. I reasoned that it should be called sunlight and moonshine. Many years later, of course, I learned that this was also the name for a strong alcohol and it became even more amusing. But I still call it moonshine.”

The garden was beautiful, it was lit up with decorative twinkling lights wrapped around masks and tied to trees. There were also tall wooden torches staked into the ground that lit up the pathways.

The moon was full and bright. It shone over the large lake at the far end of the castle grounds and was reflected in its perfection in smooth waves on the water’s dark surface.

They walked together across the grounds talking about the ball, about their dance. Prince Dean told Castiel about his brother Sam and Lady Jessica. According to the elder prince, his younger brother was very much in love with the Lady Jessica and he expected his brother to propose any day now, after asking their father for permission.

“Do you have any siblings?” The prince asked him

“My only family is my cousin, Gabriel. He works here, as a chef. It was how I got my invitation,” said Castiel wondering how the prince would react to finding out he wasn’t on the royal guest list, but a mere plus one of an employee.

“Gabriel,“ said the prince, smiling “I know him, quite the sense of humor. I believe he made the hog roast for this evening. Did you get a chance to try some? I don’t know what he does to it, but it tastes amazing,”

“Yes, Gabriel’s sense of humor can be quite inappropriate at times,” Castiel smiled, “but his cooking is unrivaled - at least as far as I know,”

“And how about yourself, do you cook?”

“I try, but I am no chef. I am a blacksmith by trade, I work at a horse yard, shoeing the horses,”

“Really? Well, you must come to see our stables, I’d be interested in your opinion.”

Prince Dean led Castiel to the royal stables so Castiel could look at their horses. They talked more,  walking closely, side by side, and when they reached the stables, Castiel and the prince reached for the handle at the same time. Their hands bumping in the air, they turned to each other and laughed. Castiel felt warm all over again like he had when they’d danced. He couldn’t seem to control his blush this evening. Everything was sending his heart into spasm and turning his cheeks rosy and warm. 

“Allow me,” said the Prince reaching for the handle again and pulling the door open, he stepped aside for Castiel to walk into the stables and closed the door to behind them.

“Your horses are magnificent,” Castiel walked past the individual stalls patting a horse on the nose gently before turning to see the prince watching him.

“That one is my fathers,” said the prince stepping forward and joining Castiel, his own hand reaching out, touching over Castiel’s before stroking the horse. Then he pointed to another, “as is that one. The two over there are my brother’s. And these,” Prince Dean smiled wide as he stepped over to the last two stalls, where two beautiful horses, one white and one black stood with the heads hanging over the little stall fence in greeting to their human, “beauties are mine.” he continued,  patting each of them with one hand. 

“They are fine creatures, my lord,” said Castiel watching the prince greet his horses like family with a warmth growing inside of him.

“This,” announced the Prince, pointing to the black horse, “is Rufus. And this,” he pointed to the white horse now, “is Bobby. They’re named after friends of the family, who are sadly no longer with us.”  

“I’m sorry, losing loved ones is one of the hardest things to endure. You seem to have lost many people,” 

Prince Dean sighed, “I have lost enough to know that I want to keep those around me that I love safe. I know that I do not want to enter into a loveless marriage just to please my father,”

“Can you not marry for love?” Asked Castiel frowning, “two men are allowed to wed now, the laws-”

“Yes, the laws changed a few years ago. I know this is a progressive land, but two kings is unheard of.” The Prince sighed, seeming unhappy. “If I wished to take the throne, I would have to have a Queen by my side,” 

Castiel smiled sadly, “not that I presume to be a man that would change a prince’s mind into trying to be the first king, with a king by his side, but there is a first time for everything, my lord,”

“Please presume to be all that fills my mind,” the prince took his hand as he spoke, “I find myself increasingly attracted to you,”

“But you have yet to look upon my face, my lord,” said Castiel, his heart hammering in his chest at the prince’s words.

“And I wish to, but I already see such beauty within you. You already light my body on fire. You already make me excited to hear whatever you have to say.”

“You flatter me, my lord,” said Castiel taking a half step back in embarrassment.

“Do not shy away from me, sweet thing,” uttered the prince, filling up the space between them again, he held up Castiel’s hand and placed it on his own chest. “Can you feel my heart?”

Castiel focused on the feel of the prince’s chest beneath his palm, for a moment all he could feel was the firmness of the man’s pectoral muscle, but then the steady pulsing underneath made him gasp slightly, the Prince’s heart beat just as rapidly as his own. He nodded.

“This is how you excite my heart,” whispered the prince. “Please, show me your face so that I might kiss your lips.” 

Castiel hesitated. “What if your majesty is displeased with who I am beneath the mask?” Asked Castiel timidly.

“I already care about you. I wouldn’t shame you,” said the Prince in response. “You have my word,” 

Castiel nodded, “as you wish, my lord.”

“Let’s do it together. Keeping our eyes closed until we are revealed and then we shall see each other at the same time,” Prince Dean suggested. 

“As you wish,” repeated Castiel.

Carefully they lifted their hands, their eyes closing in unison. Castiel could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he knew the prince’s face. He knew he was as handsome as he was kind, he knew he was as beautiful as a prince should be, but he felt the fear of rejection as his shaking fingers untied his own mask. What if the prince didn’t find him attractive? After the wonderful evening, they had spent together, talking and dancing,  walking under the glow of the moon together. He wasn’t sure how he would take it if the prince took one look at him and was displeased with his appearance.

They were stood so close, he could feel the Prince’s breath against his cheek. Their breaths mingling in the air between them. He removed his mask as promised whilst keeping his eyes closed.

“Are you ready?” The prince whispered. 

“I am, my lord,”

“On three, open your eyes… One…” 

Castiel was trembling. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

“Two...”

He sent a silent prayer to heaven.

“Three." 

His eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting the gaze of the prince, his face unmasked and beautiful. They looked at each other, the prince taking in his features and searching his face. A soft, warm smile broke across the prince’s face. “You’re are more than I dared hope,” he said quietly. “An exquisite mask hiding exquisite beauty.”

Castiel’s lips parted in surprise and were captured almost instantly by the prince’s in a tender kiss. Prince Dean’s hand rose to his cheek, his thumb stroking gently at the end of his eyebrow and a finger settling on either side of his ear, his warm soft gloves leaving a pleasant tingling feeling against Castiel’s skin. He pulled his lips away, meeting Castiel’s eyes again.

“Forgive me,” he said blinking in the surprise of his own actions.

“My lord, there is nothing to forgive,” said Castiel, smiling at the prince. “Rather, I thank you for this entirely wonderful evening and I thank you for the kiss.” The prince smiled as his hand slipped to the back of Castiel’s neck, holding him as he captured his lips a second time, the embrace lasting a few seconds longer than the first kiss now that he knew it was welcome. 

“Will you tell me your name now?” Pleaded the prince as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s.

Castiel smiled and nodded, “my name, my prince, is Castiel Novak.” He bowed his head forward respectfully. 

“Castiel” The prince spoke his name softly as though tasting the very sound of it on his lips. “You are beautiful” 

This time Castiel’s blush had nowhere to hide and the prince smiled at him as his cheeks turned a pretty pink color.

“Thank you, my lord,” He stammered looking sheepish as he added, “You are also very handsome.”

Prince Dean’s eyes sparkled as he took Castiel’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently as his eyes slipped closed for a moment, before flicking back up to meet Castiel’s gaze. “Would you,” he hesitated for a beat. “Would you stay with me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelweiss - Andre Rieu orchestra
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8I0dulb6Og


	2. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was only going to be two parts. However, I have some ideas for the morning after... So it's now going to be three. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;-)

How they got from the stables to the prince’s chambers Castiel couldn’t say. It was as though they had moved through the air from there to here. Yet, here they were in the dark bedroom of the prince, lit by only a small lamp. The prince had opened the door for Castiel and closed it quietly behind them. Castiel had a moment to take in the large four poster bed, the unlit fireplace at the other end of the room and the double doors that lead out to a small balcony. The prince’s room was neat and tidy, but felt warm and lived in.

“Are you having regrets?” asked the prince watching Castiel carefully, seeming adorably nervous.

Castiel turned to look at him, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile “No, my lord. How could I regret being with you?”

Prince Dean smiled stepping up into Castiel’s space “You are a wonder, my sweet thing. Even before you removed your mask, I desired you. I was drawn to you”

Castiel took a step back “You flatter me with your attention, my prince”

The prince followed, taking another step forward, his boldness growing and his eyes set “You are more than deserving of my attention. You deserve all of the things you desire, all the things that would make you happy. I only pray I can be worthy of you”

“I am yours, my lord,” Said Castiel his eyes widening as his back bumps lightly against the door and the prince’s hands come to rest on the front of his shirt, paused on his shirt buttons.

“As am I, yours”

The tension between them was palpable, they were nose to nose, both breathing like they had sprinted the length of the grounds and back. Both staring impossibly deep into each other's eyes. The prince turned his head, moving it a fraction lower before filling up the gap he’d created between them and kissing Castiel. This was not the soft testing kisses from earlier, this was the desperate kiss of a man who knew what he wanted and had decided to go for it.

His hands rose from Castiel’s shirt, to hold him, one sliding up the back of Castiel’s neck and gripping into his hair, the other holding him on the small of his back, not lightly, but not so forcefully enough that Castiel couldn’t pull back if he wanted too. Though it was apparent that he did not want to, as he suddenly surged forward with enthusiasm to rival that of the prince’s.

Castiel came up for air after a minute and muttered a filthy sounding “Uh my lord,” before diving back into a heated kiss with the prince, without reserve. His fingers twirled into the cape wrapped around the prince’s shoulders, gripping on to it as his brain fogged over with arousal. Was this real? Was he really in the prince’s bedroom? Were the lips pressed against his own really those of royalty? He lost track of his thoughts as the hand on his lower back crept downward and cautiously squeezed at the meaty globe of his ass. That hand tightened its hold when he pulled back gasping for air, he then rested his face against the prince’s groaning against the man's cheek.

Castiel feels the arousal coursing through his veins like lava, sending hot pluses of blood to his cock, his whole body is beginning to feel warm with need. His hands come to the front of the prince’s neck and he begins to unlace the cape, pushing it back over the prince’s broad shoulders as the knot frees. It falls silently and pools on the floor behind the prince’s feet. The prince smirks at him before kicking the cape away and unfastening his own waistcoat quickly. His nimble fingers flying over the buttons before pulling the garment from him and discarding it with a flick of his wrist to the floor.

Castiel bites his lip as the prince slowly unbuttons his dress shirt, in contrast to how quickly he’d removed the waistcoat, this was slow, deliberate and completely captivating. Castiel’s eyes drift down from the prince’s face as more and more skin becomes exposed, the tanned neck leads to a tanned collarbone, which leads to a smooth chest… and holy fuck, the firm lines of the prince’s abs are perfection and Castiel feels his mouth go dry, he wants to reach out and touch but feels like if he moves the man in front of him would disappear, or he’d wake from this dream. The shirt is pulled from the waistband of the prince’s trousers, revealing that delicious ‘V’ of muscle leading down beneath the pants. Castiel’s heart about stops at the sight of the little downward trail of hair from the prince’s belly button, it's like a path that he desperately wants to follow.

With the prince stood in front of him, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark with arousal Castiel is no longer able to function, he is shaking slightly but the prince takes his hands and lifts them to his own torso, placing one on each of his pecs, Castiel can feel the rise and fall of his chest under his palms. He swallows as he steps a half step forward moving his fingertips over the hot flesh and gliding them down feeling the bumps of those firm abs, he moves his arms around the prince’s waist and lets his hands glide over the smooth planes of the prince’s back. He traces lines over the prince’s spine as the prince leans in and begins to press kisses at his neck, he flinches slightly at the feel of a tongue swiping out and tasting him.

“I want to see you,” Whispers the prince his words tickle at Castiel’s neck and leave the hairs there standing amongst the intermittent flurry of goosebumps.

Castiel pulls back, he nods as his hands come up to his own shirt, he hastily removes it and then kicks his shoes off to the side of the room. He is hot, painfully hard in his own trousers and he wants to feel the prince’s skin against his own. The prince is watching him, his eyes shining with awe.

“My lord…”

“You know, I have had my hands on your ass, my lips against your neck and you're staying the night in my bed… I think maybe you can refrain from calling me ‘my lord’ now, not that it doesn’t excite me to hear that spoken by you so breathily, but I don’t want to be ‘Prince Dean’ or ‘sir’ or ‘my lord’ with you... I just want to be Dean” Castiel feels the prince’s lips press against his neck again, leaving a trail of kiss echo’s on his skin before he continues “and in the spirit of forgoing the formalities of people who’ve only just met - because whilst we only met tonight, I feel as though I’ve known you my whole life, I shall be shortening your first name to just Cas, if of course, this pleases you?”

“Dean,” Castiel says it almost experimentally and smiles as Dean nips lightly at his throat in approval “It pleases me greatly”

“Good” Whispers the prince before tugging at Castiel’s earlobe delicately with his teeth, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to Castiel’s cock.

Dean places his hands on Castiel, just under his buttocks and to Castiel’s surprise lifts him, Castiel wraps his legs around his waist as he is walked over to the bed and laid gently across the soft blanket.

“I want to kiss you,” says Dean his eyes wandering over Castiel’s skin. Castiel begins to sit up to kiss him but the prince’s hand on his shoulder stops him and he looks up with a confused frown at which Dean says “I want to kiss you…” He trails a single finger down over Castiel’s chest and stomach to the top of his trousers “here”

Castiel just nods, his heart hammering in his chest as the man above him works his belt loose and pulls it carefully from his pants, letting it fall to the floor. He returns to Castiel’s trousers and meets his eyes as he pulls the zipper down, the sound breaking the otherwise silent air around them, the prince kneels on the floor, both hands coming up and tugging the top of Castiel’s pants down but only by a fraction, then he lowers his face to the tops of Castiel’s hip bones and licks and kisses across them in a line, looking up through his lashes at Castiel who is watching him with rapt attention and parted lips. Dean’s still looking into his eyes as he pulls on Castiel’s pants again, his trousers and the underwear beneath pull against his skin and he raises his hips slightly to assist in there removal. The garments slide down and his erection springs free...

Castiel bites down on his bottom lip stifling a groan as Dean takes hold of his cock and kisses the tip, letting his tongue flick out over the end and taste. Looking lust drunk as he opens his mouth wide and lowers it over Castiel’s length.

Castiel flinches slightly as he feels a finger tease over his hole. The prince’s eyes hold an unspoken question and he nods eagerly. Dean lets Castiel’s cock fall from his mouth with a filthy wet popping sound and he puts two fingers into his mouth, lathering them up in his own saliva, before lowering his hand again, he sucks down once more on the head of Castiel’s plump dick. A single finger pushes against his hole and he gasps as it breaches the ring of muscle and enters him. Dean works his finger slowly in and out, whilst licking and sucking at him with his mouth.

“More?” askes the prince cautiously after a while.

Castiel hums out a noise of approval, to blissed out at the moment to respond with words. The feel of a second finger joining the first makes him whine and shift slightly on the bed. The fingers push deeper and slide slowly inside him, stretching and teasing him. It’s maddening but amazing. Castiel is torn between never wanting the prince to stop and demanding he fucks him now.

After a few minutes Castiel can’t take it anymore, he rests a hand on the princes head, feeling the moisture of sweat in the prince’s fringe against his palm.

“Please… Please, I’m ready” He begs greedily

The prince’s head rises off him and he asks in a low growl “Are you sure, Cas? I don’t want to hurt you”

“Please” Castiel groans

The prince nods. Pulling his fingers from Castiel carefully, he tugs at his own pants, freeing himself from them quickly and throwing them away from him as though they offend him. Castiel shuffles back on the bed and the prince crawls up between his legs. He dribbles some spit into his palm and strokes it along his own impressively sized cock, wetting the head and stroking the moisture down his length.

After one last needy kiss, he lines his cock up with Castiel’s hole, one hand on his waist holding him still. He looks up into Castiel’s face.

“You are beautiful” He whispers as he sinks himself down into Castiel slowly.

Castiel can feel the stretch, he hisses slightly, his eyes squeezing shut and the prince slows, even more, allowing him to adjust before he begins to fuck him, with all the care of someone in love.

The muscles in the prince’s back expand and contract under the silvery shine of the full moon as he rolls himself ever deeper inside Castiel, gently dragging his thick cock almost all the way out of that warm tunnel and then slowly pushing it back in.

The movement and pressure drawing a sinful moan from Castiel as he presses his head back into the pillow. The prince seems spurred on by Castiel’s noises and increases his pace, drawing back and pushing forward with more urgency.

“Dean, not too hard” Whimpers Castiel looking up at him with wide eyes.

The prince immediately slows, a look of concern on his face “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine, don’t stop… Just, go slow” Breathes Castiel. The prince leans down over him and licks into his mouth, it’s hot and almost makes Castiel regret asking him to go slowly, but he wanted to savor this. He wanted it to be perfect and last.

The prince leans up slightly, he puts an arm under Castiel’s head cradling him as he rocks slowly into him again, his mouth at Castiel’s neck, kissing and sucking. He is sweaty and his breath is warm against Castiel’s flesh but it feels amazing. The prince rolls his hips deep and slow and Castiel feels everything, every inch of skin that connects between them, the throb of his own cock between his legs, hard and leaking. He feels his heart soar as Dean whispers how beautiful he is. His own hands rise up, catching Dean’s ass and giving it a playful squeeze.

“Feels amazing” He murmurs in between heavy pants. His toes curl and he moans as the prince’s cock brushes against his prostate “There” He says, his voice sounding more solid “Right there”

Dean curls his hips around on the spot and Castiel cries out a moan of pure bliss. Curling in deep and circling his hips, the prince teases Castiel like that for almost a minute before drawing back again. His lips, moist from his own tongues work at Castiel’s neck plant down on Castiel’s and he groans against his mouth before parting them and pushing his tongue in, tasting and massaging Castiel’s tongue with his own. When the kiss finally breaks both men are flushed red and gasp in much-needed air. The prince is resting his forehead against Castiel’s, looking down directly into his eyes as he slides in again and blinking as Castiel huffs out a warm breath into his face.

“I could get lost in your eyes,” Says the prince quietly

Castiel’s response is to groan again, he snakes a hand between himself and the prince to clutch his cock, moving his hand over it in long, slow strokes. He lets himself build up, his nerves on fire, his body trembling and then squeezes his hand at the base of himself to stop himself from coming. He moans out a low noise of passion, gripping his other hand against Dean’s waist and digging his fingertips into his flesh. Dean bucks slightly, involuntarily and pants as he meets his eyes.

“Sorry” Mumbles Castiel

The prince only smiles in response, before startling Castiel by pulling back and raising him up with him. The prince is resting back on his legs, sat up with Castiel still straddling him. As Castiel slides into a seated position on Dean’s cock he cries out as it reaches even deeper inside of him.

“Yes!” He gasps out biting down gently on the prince’s shoulder.

Dean’s pushing up against him as Castiel pushes down, both arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, fingers curling in his hair roughly… It’s all becoming too much, the need to come is overriding his brain and he pulls Dean’s face up to meet his and nips at his lips lightly before muttering “Fuck me, my lord”

Dean’s eyes darken and his pupils dilate with fresh arousal, he bucks up into Castiel forcing the man to gasp and release his lip from between his teeth. Free to move once more the prince pulls out of Castiel and flips him over, he lifts his ass up and pulls it down over his cock again, pausing only once to say…

“Tell me, if I need to stop”

“I want it” Begs Castiel, his face pushed on its side into the pillow “I want to come from you inside me”

The prince grinds himself deep inside Castiel, pulls back and slams in again. Castiel’s cry is loud and primitive as his prince begins to fuck into him with increasing force. He is rapid in his movements, his own groans soon joining Castiel’s. The air around them is thick with the scent of sex and sweat. Castiel’s fingers grip into the bedsheets as though he is holding on for his life. The prince is hitting his mark on every thrust now, Castiel is writhing beneath him, his cock is leaking, his balls tighten and he cries out the prince’s name as he climaxes under himself, in thick hot spurts.

Dean is still working away behind him, pounding in and pulling back, his movements become erratic as he feels Castiel’s ass clench around him and he follows him to orgasm, coming hard inside him with an animalistic grunt.

Dean stops himself from falling on top of Castiel, he is laid over him, supported by his arms holding him up, he pants against Castiel's back as his heart rate begins to slow. He presses a soft kiss into the sweat-damp skin of Castiel's back and whispers... 

"You are perfect"


	3. The End

Having his ass cleaned by a member of the royal family was not how Castiel had expected his evening to end, but it is exactly what happened. Dean cleaned them both up with a wet cloth before getting back into bed behind him and curling around Castiel protectively and Castiel couldn’t help but bask in the warmth of the prince's skin against his own. It had been a magical evening, like something out of a fairy tale.

But what would happen tomorrow? When they woke up. Would the prince still want him there? A feeling of panic washed over him at the thought of the prince turning him away, it wasn’t like he expected a proposal but after the connection, he’d felt and the things the prince had said… It would be a hard pill to swallow if it turned out he’d been used. He didn’t want to believe the prince was capable of such cruelty but he couldn’t know for sure. Just as these thoughts were passing through his mind like a dark cloud, he felt the princes arm tighten around him, hugging him closer. He couldn’t help smiling, his prince was a cuddler, he banished the thoughts of rejection and pressed himself back against the prince before falling into an easy dream of dancing and moonlit walks.

Castiel stirred as the morning suns soft glow hit his face, he rubbed at his eyes before blinking in alarm at the empty spot on the bed next to him. To make matters worse as he sat up, he realized that the clothes he’d shed last night had vanished. Panicking he wrapped the bedsheet around himself and hunted the room for his outfit, the only item he could find was his boxers that had gotten half tucked under the bed. Feeling a wave of nausea, he pulled them on before sitting back on the bed and wondering what to do now. He pulled the blanket fully around himself, trying not to feel so exposed. Where was Dean? Was this the brush off he’d feared… And where were his clothes?

He waited for a few minutes. Some of that time sat thinking on the bed. Some of that time pacing across the room.

What if he got caught in the prince’s bedroom by someone other than the prince? Was he potentially in danger by being here? What if the prince returned and asked him why he was still here? Could it be that the prince wanted to avoid ‘a scene’ and that this was his signal to Castiel to leave? And where the fuck are his clothes? Surely the prince didn’t expect him to leave the palace in just his underwear? He wouldn’t do that… right? And if he took the bed sheet… wouldn’t he get in trouble for stealing from the royal family? The situation was completely fucked. Every moment that passed without the prince’s reemergence was sending Castiel further and further into panic mode. He would have to make a decision…

He thought on his options. He could wait in the prince’s room and risk getting caught by a guard and getting himself into trouble… Not knowing where the prince was, or really all that much about him, it was difficult to say if the prince would help him in that situation, would he even care? Or was Castiel just a notch on his royal highnesses bedpost?

The second option was to leave. Just try and get the hell out of the palace as quickly and quietly as possible before everyone woke up, which he had to assume wasn’t far off if the prince was already out of bed… If he chose to leave though… What would he do about his state of undress?

For a brief moment, he entertained the idea of just getting back into the prince’s bed and pretending to be asleep until someone came and found him, he’d tell them the truth that the prince had invited him to stay the night and he’d woken up alone… And pray that the prince would back up his story.

The more he thought about it, the more time trickled away, the more he felt like - the prince was not going to return. He swallowed hard against the bitter taste in his mouth and looked at the bed sheet. To steal from the royal family or walk around the palace in only his underwear… Screw it, he thought to himself as he threw the blanket on the bed. Dean had taken his clothes, this was obviously some kind of sick prank. But Castiel would walk out of this room with his head held high and if he ran into anyone, he’d demand to know where prince Dean had taken his clothing.

He stood at the door, rethinking over his decision a few times, maybe also secretly hoping the prince would return from say… a morning bath or something. But it didn’t happen. His hand shook as he reached out for the door handle, before opening it he checked that his underwear was indeed covering everything adequately when he was sure he was all tucked in, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway beyond.

“Master Novak” Castiel’s heart leaped up into his throat as he came face to face with the King who was sat on one of the sofa’s that lined the hall, next to him was a man who Castiel did not recognize. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

His cheeks were beet red as he bowed low “Your Majesty”

King John raised an eyebrow at him as he straightened up, his eyes traveling over Castiel’s face and body in a way that made the man wish the ground would open up and swallow him up. Here he was, in his underwear with what were very clearly love bites covering his neck, standing in front of Dean’s father, the King. He was royally screwed. He waited with growing nervousness for the inevitable fallout…

“My son appears to be very taken with you,” Says the King gesturing to Castiel’s neck “I hope you weren’t planning on attempting to sneak out?”

“I…” Castiel opened and closed his mouth several times, but his mind had betrayed him and he couldn’t think of anything to say that would explain his appearance outside Dean’s room in his state of almost nudity.

“Something you should know about my son is that he has a habit of doing the exact opposite of what I tell him…” King John stopped and shook his head, his eyes once again landing on the bruises on Castiel’s skin. He turned to the man behind him “I can’t concentrate, can you fetch Master Novak a covering?”

The man bowed and retreated, hurrying away to find something for Castiel to wear.

“Your majesty I must apologize…” Began Castiel in earnest. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, should he be trying to cover himself? God this was so awkward.

“My son” Interrupted the King, holding up a hand to silence Castiel “as I was saying… does the opposite of what I tell him to do. For example, I knew that if I were to throw a ball… And tell him to try to bond with a lady in hopes of finding a future bride… I could safely assume he would show interest in the men that attended. I hoped he would meet someone, but their gender was of no import to me. Just so happens he met you”

Castiel fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I did not expect him to form such a bond with anyone so quickly…But when I was informed that he’d taken someone to the stables to meet our horses, I knew something was going on. The two of you were seen, ‘shmoozing’ if you will before you all but ran back to his chambers” The King smirks here before meeting Castiel’s eyes “I do not leave my son’s unprotected, Master Novak. He, of course, didn’t know that his bodyguard was watching the pair of you. But for his safety, I am willing to risk his disapproval. From what I hear, you and he spent the entire party dancing and talking together. You must be very special to him”  

Castiel felt like he should say something… but what? He had no idea what was going through the Kings head right now. He didn’t seem angry… but then Castiel didn’t trust that this wasn’t the calm speech before the storm.

“Dean is currently in the kitchen’s, trying to have a breakfast tray prepared for you… Unfortunately for him, one Gabriel Milton, who I believe you’re acquainted with...  is working in the kitchen this morning and I have given Gabriel my permission to, shall we say… ‘Mess with him’, to delay him. So that we had the chance to have this little chat. I was all but ready to knock on the door before you appeared, I’ve been waiting for you to wake for a few minutes. I know my son prefers the company of men, I am not blind. Nor do I care, he can love whomever he chooses. Despite what he may think, I just want him to be happy. However, he is my child. And as his father, I feel it necessary to inform you, the same way I would if I’d had a daughter who was courting a man… That if you hurt my son…” The King paused as he searched for the right words

“Well, just try to remember who you are courting and who his father is…” The King fixed Castiel with a very pointed look as he finished.

Castiel gawked at the King, he blinked stupidly before finding some strength and saying in a voice that barely resembled his own “Your majesty I can assure you I have no intentions of hurting Dean” He corrected himself quickly “Prince Dean”

“Good, see to it that you do not. With that being said you do seem to make Dean happy, I myself witnessed him singing on his way to the kitchens… badly, but singing all the same” The King smiled to himself ”therefore you have my blessing to see where this new found bond between the two of you leads” The King turned as his servant reappeared with a fresh suit hanging crisp and clean from a coat hanger “Ah, thank you, Luc. Here is a change of clothes for you. I look forward to getting to know you better, Castiel”

The King walks away, leaving Castiel clutching the suit and blinking after him wondering what the hell had just happened… had he really just been given the protective dad speech, by the King.

‘A flair for the theatrics indeed’ Castiel thinks to himself and then his mouth drops open as he sees the King lightly smack Luc on the ass before they rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

Castiel retreats back into Dean’s room, his heart is pounding with adrenaline, the fear he’d felt moments before, the agonizing over what he should have done before he’d opened that door… And where was Dean all that time? Getting grief from Gabriel as he tried to make Castiel breakfast in bed… Castiel laughed. The relief felt amazing. He wasn’t being rejected, he was being romanced… And clearly, the King had seen enough of Dean that morning to think he needed to meet him, that had to be a good sign right?

He looked at the suit he was still clutching on to, it was a nice navy color and he hurriedly started to get dressed. He flattened down his hair in the mirror (Oh god the King had seen his ‘sex hair’) and then went over to the bed to straighten out the sheet that he’d thrown on there in his panic earlier.

Just as he was finishing plumping up a pillow the door burst open and there, slightly pink-cheeked and breathless was the prince.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a rushed voice “I saw my father and he mentioned having met you and I just… I’m so, so sorry. I wanted to surprise you with a fresh breakfast but I didn’t think about what you would think if you woke up alone and I was gone much longer than I’d expected because Gabriel was messing around in the kitchen and…” The prince sagged and paused looking at the floor before back up into Castiel’s eyes “Are you ok?”

“I didn’t know where you were” Said Castiel “Honestly… I maybe freaked out a little bit at being left in the prince's bedroom… and with no clothes”

Dean groaned “I’m sorry, I took them to be washed for you. I didn’t think…”

“I met your father, the King… In my underwear” Said Castiel looking at Dean with a blank expression.

Dean fell silent, staring at him.

“The King... Saw me coming out of your room, with bite marks on my skin and no clothes on” Castiel couldn’t keep his face straight any longer and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Dean’s morning

Dean had woken up in a great mood, the reason for which was still sleeping next to him. Castiel, had he ever met a more perfect man? The answer was easy. No. He’d never met anyone like Castiel before, he’d been so easy to talk to, so genuine and wonderful. When they’d danced, when they’d kissed… Dean had known he was special. The moment they’d fallen into bed together would be one he’d remember for the rest of his life. He wanted to do something nice for the man, something romantic so that Castiel would know that he’d meant every word he had said to him the night before.

He’d placed a soft kiss on the man’s head before carefully climbing out of bed and pulling on his pants from the night before. Then with one last wistful look at the naked beauty sleeping in his bed, he’d quietly left, taking Castiel’s clothes with him to have them washed for him. He also planned to get the man a nice breakfast, hoping that they could share it together in bed.

He went to the next room, his second room for all his own clothes. It wasn't that Dean had wanted a walk-in closet, but he had so many clothes, hunting outfits, party outfits, royal event outfits, there was just too much to keep in his own room. He changed into some fresh clothes and made his way to the washroom, asking the maids there to please wash his and his guest's clothing. Then he continued on his way to the kitchen.

“Morning your highness"

“Morning Gabriel” Smiled the prince. Before remembering that Castiel was related to him and paling slightly.

“You’re looking in a mighty fine mood this morning my lord” Smirked Gabriel

Dean looked at him and smiled, he didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

“Will you be requiring breakfast… for two?” Asked Gabriel with a knowing raise of his eyebrow. Well shit. Gabriel knew.

“Yes please, Gabriel,” He said hardly able to meet his eye

“Of course, sire,” Said Gabriel “Maybe a sausage?”

Dean choked on thin air and caught the smirk on Gabriel’s face as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“No, no… I was thinking fruit. Fresh fruit”

Gabriel nodded and began rooting around in the fridge, pulling out a punnet of strawberries which he began to chop- painfully slowly.

“I can help” Said Dean moving to help, wanting to speed things up.

“No, no. My lord, please I wouldn’t dream of it. Blueberries?” He asked as he returned to the fridge. And so it went that Gabriel washed each and every berry individually before deeming them worthy of the prince’s ‘special guest’.

He did the same with the raspberries too. And Dean sat on a bar stool watching him, his eyes flicking to the clock on the wall as minutes ticked by.

“Gabriel,” He said finally “Could we maybe do this quicker? I want to get back to…”

“Yes?”

“T-to, my guest,” Said Dean carefully avoiding Castiel’s name.

“Of course Sir” Nodded Gabriel, his eyes flicked past Dean into the hallway, where unknown to Dean but the King had suddenly appeared and given Gabriel a small nod “If it pleases you, my lord, I can finish these up and bring them up to your room?”

Dean had been about to say no when the voice of his father behind him made him jump.

“Good morning Dean”

Dean whipped his head around and stood up as his father approached, in the corner of his eye he saw Gabriel bowing slightly to the King.

“Good morning, father”

The King nodded in greeting to Gabriel before turning back to his son, a stern expression on his face.

“Dean, are you aware that your… guest is currently wandering around the hallway in nothing but his underwear?”

The King smiled internally as he watched the blood drain from his sons face.

Dean looked from his fathers face to Gabriel’s… He did the only thing he could do, he ran. He ran through the castle toward his own room. He couldn’t see Castiel in the hallway, he prayed he hadn’t left.

He opened his bedroom door to see Castiel dropping a fluffed up pillow back onto the bed and turn to look at him with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a rushed voice... 

Now

 Dean laughed, relief flooding through him as Castiel sat on the bed and explained what the King had said.

“He doesn’t care?” Asked Dean disbelieving

“No,” Said Castiel “In fact, you may want to speak to him about it, I have a feeling it would do you both good to have a talk” He wasn’t going to tell Dean what he’d witnessed between his father and Luc, Dean would have to find that out for himself.

Dean just nodded “Of course, I hadn’t planned to keep you a secret or anything… But…”

“But?” Asked Castiel tilting his head

“I do want to keep you, if you want me?”

Castiel sighed happily and smiled at Dean before pulling him into a warm kiss.

"Stay with me?" Asked the Prince looking deeply into Castiel's eyes

"What, tonight?" Asked Castiel already sure of his answer...

"No," Smiled Dean, "Stay with me... always”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8I0dulb6Og - Edelweiss - Andre Rieu orchestra)


End file.
